Gennai x Nahian
Characters Gennai Aturo © Windwarrior234 Nahian Aerrowstep © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Gennai: *traveling through the forest* Hmm....there is a strong magical presence here. Nahian: *climbing up a tree* I'm coming...I'm coming! Wait up! Gennai: *walks past the tree, then pauses* Woah...massive magical energy nearby.... Nahian: Whoa! *slips and falls into a nearby bush* Oof...tricky tree... Gennai: *jumps a bit* Oh, hello there! Not everyday people fall from trees! Nahian: *pops up* It's not everyday I fall. I guess I didn't have a good enough grip... Gennai: Ah, well, it happens sometimes! I'm Gennai, by the way. Who're you, lad? Nahian: Nahian! *grins* I live...*points down the forest* Down there! Gennai: So you live here in the forest, then? Ah, you must be one of the native tribespeople! Nahian: *nods enthusiastically* Yes, Sir. My mother's the medicine woman of our tribe and my father is the chief. *tilts his head* Do you live here too? I haven't seen you before... Nahian: *nods enthusiastically* Yes, Sir. My mother's the medicine woman of our tribe and my father is the chief. *tilts his head* Do you live here too? I haven't seen you before... Gennai: *shakes his head* Nope, I'm merely a traveler passing through. I didn't think I'd run into one of the natives, though. Nahian: I'm not supposed to come out by myself...but Aydin wanted to show me something. Eh...but I slipped. *laughs nervously* Gennai: I see....who's Aydin? A friend of yours? Nahian: *nods* Oh yes! He should be up there... *stands on his tip toes to see into the tree* Aydin? *a bird squawks in return* Gennai: *blinks* Aydin is a bird? Nahian: *nods* Yes, Sir. A falcon! But he doesn't want to come down... Hm... Gennai: Well, birds DO like it up in trees...maybe he wanted to show you his nest? Nahian: A nest? I don't think Aydin would have any babies. He's not very interested in mating. Gennai: *shrugs* Maybe it's because I'm here? Has he ever been uncomfortable around strangers before? Nahian: No...he usually says if he doesn't like someone. I think he's just being a lazy bird... Gennai: *laughs* That might be it, too. Give him time, he'll come down eventually. Nahian: Hm...maybe. I think I'll try to climb again though. Gennai: You really wanna see what's up there, huh? Nahian: I caught a glimpse of it... It was kind of shiny so it must be special! Gennai: Well, I think I can help you up there; just stand back a sec. Nahian: *hops back a few steps* Here? Gennai: That's good. *takes a breath before he shifts into his white dragon form* Nahian: *his eyes widen in awe* Great Aburi...a real dragon... Gennai: *leans a bit to allow him passage* Here, you can use me as a ladder. Nahian: Alright! *scrambles up his back and onto a branch* There you are Aydin. *picks up a charm* ...Oh wow! It's a good luck charm! Gennai: Ah, so he found it and thought about you! Nahian: Hm...maybe! *hops down Gennai's back and Aydin returns to his shoulder* Gennai: *transforms back to his human form* It's a good thing you're light, or I'd have a sore back right now! *laughs* Nahian: Nope. I don't weight much at all. Mother says I eat like a bird! Gennai: And yet you're capable of jumping around like a rabbit! Nahian: Of course! I could run all day! Uh-oh...it's getting late. I should be off before someone worries! Gennai: Ah, yes, that's a shame. Hopefully, I'll see you around here, Nahian! Nahian: Of course! Don't forget. I live right down there! *runs off* Gennai: *laughs* He reminds me of Aya.... End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Nahian: *hopping across some rocks on a river* Babbling brook flowing strong may your life be happy and long! *laughs* Gennai: *at the riverbed* Now, that's a charming little melody! Nahian: Huh? Whoa-! *slips on a rock and falls into the shallow river* Oh...Hi Gennai! Gennai: *laughs* Sorry about startling you; are you alright? Nahian: Sure. A little water never hurt anyone! Gennai: *helps him stand up* So, what've you been up to? Nahian: Oh...I've been here...there...nothing much! Gennai: Still just playing about in the forest, then? Nahian: Mhm. Father went away for a bit to speak to another tribe... He told me to stay behind and take care of things. Gennai: The forest's ever-vigilant guardian, I see? *chuckles* I'm sure there's nothing to worry about with you around. Nahian: Of course not! Aydin and I can protect the forest no matter what! Gennai: Ah, yes, your falcon friend. He isn't around today, I noticed. Nahian: Hm...no... He flew off to see someone so I promised him I'd be careful. Gennai: Ah, right. Noble of you, that is. Nahian: Well...even falcons need a day off! I wonder what he does...maybe he IS seeing a girl falcon... Gennai: *laughs* Maybe, just maybe! You never know for sure! Nahian: And then there would be baby Aydin's! Gennai: Now that'd be a sight to see! Nahian: Oh goodness...now I want to find him! Gennai: We could go look around if you'd like. Nahian: I wouldn't want to inconvenience you! I'm sure I could find him on my own! Gennai: Traveling's what I do, kiddo! Besides, I've always enjoyed a good scavenger hunt! Nahian: Well, alright! I'd love to show you around! Gennai: Sure! Lead the way! Nahian: I know! I'll take you to Mundi's Peak! *hops across the stones in the river* Gennai: *follows him* Mundi's Peak? Nahian: Yep! You can see the entire forest from there. Gennai: Hmm...sounds interesting! Let's check it out! Nahian: Alright! How good are you at climbing? Gennai: I'm pretty good; Goldoa has a few good mountains, so I got plenty of practice. Nahian: Alright...I'll try not to be too fast though. Follow me! *runs off through the trees* Gennai: Man, he's a fast little bugger! Wait up! *follows after him* '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Nahian: *scrambling up the side of a cliff face* Almost...there... Gennai: *having already reached the top of the cliff* Need help there, Nahian? Nahian: No...I...*finally gets up* Got it! Phew! Gennai: *grins* 'Atta boy! Well, we're just about there, right? Nahian: Yep! Just over that ridge! *runs ahead* Gennai: Ah, again with the running....*follows after him* Nahian: *stops at the edge of a cliff* And...here we are... Gennai: *looks out over the cliff* Amazing..... Nahian: Mhm...*plops down on the ground* I could sit here for days! Gennai: So could I. No artist could ever come close to picturing this kind of beauty.... Nahian: My father used to bring me up here a lot when I was younger, sometimes right before dawn just to see all the colors. Gennai: Your father must have wanted you to appreciate nature's beauty. He did a good job if you still come here. Nahian: He used to tell me stories about the creation and the spirits... They watch over us, you know? Gennai: The spirits? Ah, you mean the spirits of nature.... Nahian: And our ancestors of course. Like...my grandpa and my great uncle...and my cousin. They all watch over us. Gennai: ....Yeah, that's right. I'm sure that our loved ones are looking down on us right now. *looks up to the sky and sees a small twinkle* Hm? Hey, look, a new star.... Nahian: *looks up* Who do you suppose that is? Gennai: *begins to tear up* I don't know....but I think it's for me. Nahian: For you? Did someone die? Gennai: I think so....yes, it must've been....*wipes his tears* Nahian: Please Mister...don't cry. I don't like it when people cry...Look! I'll show you Grandpa! He's in Draco! Gennai: Sorry....do you mind if I take a moment? Nahian: Oh...alright. Go ahead. Gennai: Excuse me for a moment. *slips behind a rock before he folds himself up into a ball and begins to silently cry to himself* Aya....I'm so sorry..... Nahian: *frowns and sighs* Maybe I should have brought him to the Otter Pool instead... Aydin: *squawks from behind him* Nahian: ...No...I'm not being nosy. Gennai: *takes a calming breath before he wipes his tears from his eyes* Mourn more later...for now, try to put on a brave face. *emerges from the rock* Sorry about that....bad news is never a good thing. Nahian: Naturally...bad news would be bad, but I will not pry. Mother says it's rude. *looks at Aydin* Now...have you been seeing someone I should know about? Aydin: *squawks and tugs at his hair* Nahian: Hey! Alright! It's none of my business! Gennai: *laughs at the scene* Didn't you just say it's rude to pry? Nahian: Well...I didn't think the same rule applied to birds... Gennai: I think your friend here disagrees, right? Nahian: Apparently...*laughs* Oh well. I'll find out soon enough. Gennai: I'm sure he trusts you enough to tell you....just probably not in front of me. Nahian: *blinks* You hear him too? Gennai: No, but he doesn't know that. *laughs* Aydin: *tilts his head and flies off* Nahian: I think we should start back...before it gets too dark of course!! Gennai: Right; we don't want to be up here when it's dark. Beautiful it must be, but dangerous as well. Would you like a lift down? Nahian: No...I think I'll jump!! If you look really hard...there's a pool right there at the bottom. *points over the edge* Gennai: *looks* That's a really long way down....you really wanna take that risk? Nahian: It's fun! I do it all the time! See watch! *takes a few steps back to get a running start* Gennai: I have a bad feeling about this.... Nahian: And...go!! *gets a running start and dives off the side of the cliff, his arms spread out wide* Aydin: *watches with wide eyes and ruffles his feathers* Gennai: *concerned and in disbelief* Nahian!! *to himself* I can't believe he actually did it! Aydin: *sits on Gennai's shoulder* I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you. I have a hard enough time keeping up with him as it is... *flies down* Nahian: *SPLASH!!* Gah! It's cold!!! Gennai: *blinks for a moment* Did Aydin just...talk to me? *realization crosses his face* Ah, I see now....*transforms and glides his way down* Nahian: *laughs* You didn't want to jump? Gennai: *transforms back* Well, you DID say it's cold.... Nahian: Yes...very. *chuckles* But it was fun! I think I flew!! Gennai: Really? I wonder how that happened. *passes a glance at Aydin, but keeps it discreet* Nahian: You should try it sometime. *swims out of the pool* Sure...your stomach drops a bit, but it's amazing!! Gennai: *chuckles a bit* Normally, when I'm free-falling, it's because I've just narrowly avoided death. Nahian: Ah...I see. Well...if you say so. Gennai: Well...a little swim never hurt anybody....aw, to heck with it! *throws his shirt off, them jumps in* Nahian: *laughs* But it's cold! Gennai: *comes up from the water* I know....n-not the b-best idea... Nahian: Get out before you catch a cold! Gennai: *grins* Hey, now! I'm a laguz, remember? We don't take ill too easily! Nahian: Hm...true. Well then, I'd better be off before I get a cold. Gennai: Right, right. I'll see you around sometime, Nahian! Nahian: Bye! *runs off, singing some sort of tribal song* Gennai: *sits on the side of the pool and sighs, looking back up at the sky* There's a reason why you waited until now to show me, isn't there, Aya? It was so someone could remind me of what you always told me. "Don't worry and live your life." Oh, Aya....*begins to cry a bit* You're an angel.... 'End of Support A ' '''Gennai, Mourning Roar and Nahian, Child of the Forest Though Gennai's grief at losing his sister was well-hidden, it did not fool Nahian. The young healer offered to be a pillar of support for the elder laguz, and Gennai was ever grateful for it. The two grew to be as close as siblings, and while he could never refill the hole left by his sister, Nahian was as close to a little brother as Gennai was ever going to get.